Bubble
by bookworm1011
Summary: Happiness is like a bubble, it can pop really easily. L/J One-Shot


**Bubble**

Happiness is like a bubble. That was my philosophy, and I was constantly reminded of that.

One day can seem like it's the best day of your life, and the next day Lily Evans could be yanking your heart out and stomping on it. It was a tough lifestyle, living with your heart out in the open for all to see, but I loved it. I loved the rush and the thrill of the chase, the way you could feel as light as air one day, and like you could curl up and die the next. That was what it was like to love Lily Evans.

She had claimed to hate me for years, though the odd time I would see the other side that was willing to let me in. It was rare, but I lived for those moments. The small smirk and twinkle in her eye, when our argument was particularly interesting, or when I would make a fool of myself. The hate I knew didn't go to the core.

Everything changed in Seventh year.

I admit; I might have matured slightly over that final summer. My parents were sick, so I had spent a lot of time looking after them. That and the war that was slowly building speed didn't help either. I realized that maybe I could make a difference, if I got my shit together and all.

I had always been a leader. I stood up for the people I cared about, I looked after them. I had always been like that. So I don't know why Lily Evans was so shocked when I was made Head Boy. She had yelled at first, and I had taken like the man I was fast becoming. I knew I deserved it, I mean I was a Marauder after all.

That first week was funny. Lily stormed about trying to find something that I wasn't doing right. The second week was boring. Unable to find anything she took to ignoring me. The third week was interesting. Lily had finally come to terms that I had matured, so we would have random conversations about important things. Lunch is very important you know. I would catch her gazing at me during odd times, before class would start, during dinner. Whenever I caught her staring she would abruptly look away.

The forth week I'm pretty sure I died.

The week had started out with my bubble being popped; Lily was having an inner war with herself. I was what she was she was fighting over, and on Monday bad Lily won. She had yelled at everything I did. I mean I missed the garbage can when I threw out a piece of parchment, and she screeched for hours. She didn't even let me get up to pick it up and throw it away. She was angry so I left her alone. I'll admit I was slightly peeved that she could be so pissed at me.

By Thursday I could tell that good Lily had started to gain some ground. Friday night I walked in and found her sitting by the fire just staring at the wall. When I entered she looked up, stared at me for a few seconds than stood. I was slightly wary after what had happened Monday.

She walked over and whispered in a voice I could almost not make out. "Don't say anything, just react."

She kissed me.

So I guess what I mean when I say I died is, I died and went to heaven.

I was shocked at first, but boy did I react. I took her head in my hands and kissed her with all the passion I had. The kisses were fairly innocent; I didn't want to scare her away. I was rewarded for my patience. Her mouth opened against mine and I felt her run her tongue along my lower lip. After that I couldn't hold back any longer, I had her pushed up against a wall, with her legs wrapped around my waist, in five seconds flat.

Her kisses were amazing, she knew exactly how to drive me crazy. We were both panting hard, when I pulled away to breathe. Her lips didn't stop though. They had moved down along my jaw, I could feel her brush against my five o'clock shadow, than they were on my throat and collarbone.

That's when I pulled away.

"We have to stop or else I won't be able to," I panted trying to pull away from her tightly wrapped body. As much as I wanted Lily Evans I didn't want her like this.

"Are you absolutely sure?" She asked looking at me with heavily lidded eyes that were full of lust.

"Yeesss," I slurred. Not really wanting to stop, but knowing I would regret anything that would happen.

I mean yes I was in love with Lily, or at least I was 99% sure I was. I didn't want to have just a one night stand with her.

So as she untangled her legs from my waist, and slid down the length of my body, I tried my hardest not to regret letting her go. Hey I did let her go you have to give me some credit… right?

I took all my will power not to follow her. Once I had regained my cool, I realized what the thing I needed most was at that exact second, a nice long cold shower. I shuddered at the thought.

That was how the first month of school progressed. The next three weeks that followed were a lot like my second week. Lily ignored me, though this time she did an excellent job of ignoring me, much better compared the last attempt. I would enter a room, she would leave. I would sit at the back; she would sit at the front. I would eat she wouldn't. I was definitely getting sick of it. It was time I did something about it.

My chance didn't arrive until later that week.

I was just getting in from a later Quidditch practice. The cool of fall had finally set in, though I hadn't noticed, since I worked the team so hard, the cold didn't feel cold.

I tromped into our shared dormitory, and found Lily sitting by the fire. As soon as I entered she stood up, and went to leave swiftly out the portrait hole that had not yet had time to close. She brushed past me, but without even fully realizing what I was doing I had grabbed her arm, and pulled her close to me.

"Let go Potter."

"Not until, we start talking again. All you do now days is ignore me," I said. I had no idea where this was headed at all. All I did know is that I had to be very careful. I was treading in dangerous waters.

"Well, you deserve it," she said, with her chin held high. "The way you treated me."

"I do believe that was your doing. Not mine. Though I think I treat you nice enough."

As I was saying the last few words I started to pull her closer. But by the time she realized what I was doing it was too late. My lips were pressed against hers, and she was already kissing me back.

Her legs were again wrapped around my waist as I walked across the room, and pressed her to the closed bathroom door. All I really needed was something to lean against.

"James you're all gross," she murmured breathlessly as my lips trailed down her throat.

I opened the door and walked until we were in the shower; I set her back down on the floor and continued to kiss her. She squealed when I turned the shower on.

"We still have our clothes on," Lily said.

"Well that can certainly change," I said breathlessly. When I said this though I realized that I was going against what I had said last time. I didn't have long enough to even consider stopping.

Lily had pulled off her skirt and shirt, and was standing in her panties and matching bra. She was slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt, all the while still kissing me with hot open mouthed kisses. I realized as she pulled it off and threw it with the rest of sopping clothes, there was no stopping now. Her hands moved to my pants, and the kisses continued to get hotter and hotter.

* * *

I could feel the sun blaring in on my face. Why had I not closed the curtains? I cracked an eye open. All I saw was red. Red? It all came flashing back to me, the shower, than in front of the fireplace, than my bed early this morning. I opened my eyes fully and took in the beautiful sight.

She really was beautiful, and I knew I loved her. The bubble of happiness swelled within me.

She opened her eyes.

At first I could see the confusion, then the slowly dawning of comprehension. The best part of all though was the smile.

"Took you long enough, for you to realize that this is what I wanted." She said huskily.

"So does this mean were dating?" I asked

"No, were not."

The bubble popped.

"At least not yet," She said with a smile.

I pulled her close and kissed her again. As long as I had Lily, and I knew I had her now. My bubble of happiness would be made of steel.

**Review!**


End file.
